Reenactment
by WildZephyr
Summary: The continuation of the epilogue of the epilogue of Guilty Crown. The story deserves a happy ending. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the anime Guilty Crown or its franchise._

_Author's notes: It's been some time since I've written, and since I watched this awesome anime recently, I felt that I had to write my own ending for it. I did it more for Inori than Shu, actually, since he's been the whiner many people said he is, but Inori deserves better. POV Ouma Shu.  
_

* * *

A literal Void. This is what I see. Nothing but darkness everywhere I go. Where is my destination today? Oh yeah, today is supposed to be a reunion between the remnants of the Undertakers. What did their faces look like again?

"Ouma-kun!" A young female voice... Ayase-san.

"Hey! Long time no see!" "How're you doing?"

"Good afternoon, everyone," I replied, giving a small smile. I tapped my way to the source of the commotion and felt for a velvet chair.

"Here," Souta offered to lead me to my chair, but I rejected his offer gently.

Ayase clicked her tongue and reprimanded Souta, "You're as insensitive as ever, aren't you?"

That's right. Only Ayase could understand this mutual feeling we shared. Ever since I became blind, I never did want others to help me with anything I did. Even though Ayase had since left that habit behind, I couldn't bear to. I never wanted to feel helpless and powerless ever again.

My thoughts were interrupted by Souta's indignant denial and an outburst of laughter from the rest of the group. I smiled to myself. It is good that they are all living their lives happily. It makes me feel as though my sacrifice was actually worth it.

_But no, _said a voice in my head. How can it be worth it when I'll never see Inori again? I clenched my prosthetic arm instinctively.

Someone grabbed my other hand, the flesh one. "It's been four years," Ayase whispered in my ear. "Haven't you gotten over that incident?"

"You know I can't," I replied emotionlessly.

I heard a soft laugh from her. She then said, "I understand. I'll actually be disappointed if you could. But you have to move on. I know she'll want you to."

I didn't feel like talking, so I stayed silent and sipped my tea, drowning my thoughts in the chatter around me.

"I used to be hung up over Gai when he died. But look at me now, I have a child. I have a family! You helped me come so far, Ouma-kun. I will never give up until I can return the favor," Ayase promised.

This is another of the reasons why I felt Ayase was the only one who could empathize with my situation. What we had been through were so similar. Both of us are crippled. Both of us lost someone dear... forever.

I observed the group closely with my ears. They were teasing Tsugumi about her upcoming marriage with Daryl. Old enemies have become old friends, and the world is at peace. There was simply no place for a King anymore.

* * *

I stepped into the lab ruins. The familiar scent of lavender greeted me as I walked into the midst of the field of flowers in the center of the ruins, where sunlight shone from a hole in the tall ceiling.

"I'm back, Inori," I whispered as I sat down. Every year I return to this place where everything ended. This field of lavenders is my deepest secret, as I felt a strong connection to this place, and I did not wish for anyone to desecrate it.

I sighed, and lay down. I then began to talk, to recount every event that had occurred this year, down to the smallest detail that I could remember, as though talking to an old friend.

**_Saita no no hana yo_**

**_Aa douka oshiete_ _o-kure_  
**

This song again... Why must I be forced to hear it every time I'm here? I can't even differentiate reality from my desires anymore. Tears filmed my eyes as I involuntarily recalled the memories that we shared, and despite myself, I began to sing along.

The song ended shortly, and the last note reverberated, getting softer with each rebound. As it faded into silence, a curtain of coldness descended upon the place, and my heart grew lonely once more.

"Alright then, it's time for me to go. I'll see you next year, Inori. I love you."

I turned my back on the field of violet and began to tap my way out when...

"Shu."

I froze in my tracks. That absolutely wonderful voice. I gritted my teeth and widened my steps, wanting to leave as soon as possible. I would go mad with longing if I stayed any longer.

In my haste, I tripped over and dropped my walking stick. Falling to my knees, I began to search for it.

"Shu!"

"Damn it! Stop playing tricks on me!" I yelled to myself furiously, now flailing my arms widely in a desperate attempt to find the stick. My left hand brushed against something solid and I grabbed it without thinking.

It wasn't a stick. It felt more like a flower. "A crystal... flower," I whisper in wonder. As I said that, it shattered. In its place lingered a warmth, a familiar warmth I had never dreamt I would feel again. I was holding a person's hand.

The grip of the hand tightened, then released, leaving me stumbling in confusion. A sharp pain erupted in my heart, and I gasped. It was the feeling of my Void being pulled out of me. But why did I still possess it? A flash of light blinded me, and when it subsided, I saw the most beautiful thing in front of me.

Inori stood before me, smiling radiantly, sporting my Void as her left arm. The Void Genome sigil shone on her right hand. Otherwise, everything else was the same as I remembered her to be. I hesitatingly took a step towards her, but instead she ran towards me and embraced me tightly.

"Shu! I'm so glad!" she said, burying her head in my chest, sobbing with happiness.

"You're... real? You are..." I began to laugh, sharing her exact emotions and tearing up with joy.

We remained in that position for a couple of minutes, simply enjoying the existence of each other, that which I had wished for for four years. Then I realized...

"I can see again?" I questioned. But only my right eye functioned. Immediately, a theory formed in my mind, and I pushed us apart gently and was crestfallen to see my conjecture proven correct. Inori's left eye, which used to contain an iris of brilliant crimson, now was dull and gray.

"You shouldn't have," I whispered to her.

She shook her head and said, "I lost everything: four whole years of memories. But you gave me four years' more and granted me the chance to live again. This much is nothing compared to what you did for me. Besides, only now are we truly one, aren't we?" Inori smiled.

I hugged her again, this time out of pure love for her. I told her, "Let's go."

"Where to?" she asked.

"Home, of course. Our home."

* * *

_End notes: Aaaand done. Short and sweet, I hope. Well, nothing much to say here except R&R, so see you until next time!_


End file.
